Blurred Visions
by Pine-Apple 01
Summary: They never played this violently in her old High school, in fact, this was a savage school, haunted by uncivilized children, and herded by older savages, enforcing them into detention and other school punishments. She hated it.


Blurred Visions Chapter One

Sakura stared begrudgingly at the brick building. It wasn't the building itself or even what it represented, but moreover, what it held. Inside lurked multitudes of unknown faces, names, and other things Sakura couldn't even begin to imagine. She stuffed her fear down inside her heart, bushed her hair out of her face, and walked calmly up the broken steps. Her hand was inches from the door when it suddenly, and without warning opened and two boys ran running through, one smacking right into her, both tumbled down the broken stairs. Dust accumulated from the chipping steps through the clouded area.

Sakura coughed, and mumbled something incoherent. Rolling over to try and get up, she found she couldn't. a voice groaned from above her. 

"Arg…What the fuck was that?" The boy opened his eyes, and looked down.

"Shit! I'm sorry girl! Here, lemme help you up…" he got off her, reached a hand out, and helped her up. 

"T-Thank you…" she said dusting off her denim jeans. The boy's accomplice hopped from one foot to another in the background, "Shea! We gotta go!" he belted, running from the school yard. 

"What's your name?" Shea said quickly.

"Its Sakura…" she said facing him. He began jogging away, calling, "I'm Shea Dillion! See ya around!" over his shoulder. 

She blinked as his darkly dressed figure hopped the brick wall. 

"Bye…"

"Mr. Hirgoshitu will be with you in a moment." Said the secretary, who didn't even look up at Sakura. She sat down, hands folded in her lap, backpack sitting at her feet, waiting. 

Her eyes drifted up to the ceiling, where she noticed the ceiling fan missing one of its wings. It swung silently on its own, slowed and flowing slightly, but swung anyway.

"Enter." A Gruff voice, that must have been the principals, called from behind the water. 

Mr. Hirgoshitu was a short man, with a head full of black and Grey hair. He wore glasses and often mumbled to himself. He couldn't have been over fifty, yet he walked with a limp.

Sakura entered, noticing Mr. Hirgoshitu hand scribbling furiously across and innocent piece of paper. Without looking up, he asked Sakura, "Who are you, and what have you done?" his hand jotted down the paper.

"I'm, Kinomoto Sakura, I'm the new student…" She stood nervously, looking around the room. It was bare, save shelves of books, and a shelf reserved purposely for aspirin, headache medicine and other medications. Mr. Hirgoshitu looked up drastically, peering out at her from above his glasses. 

"Oh yes, its nice to meet you. Here," He shuffled around in his desk until he produced a piece of Paper with multiple blank slots on it. "You were given your course choice book, yes?" She nodded at him, "Excellent! Please, fill this out, and give these to your teacher. Your locker will be whatever one you can find available…and welcome to South Central High School." His lips twitched upwards at her, and she left.

Sakura hated it already. She hadn't been to one class, and she already couldn't wait to be home. Students push and rallied their way through the hallways, Shoving and smashing into each other like wild animals. Girls gave her the once over, where ever she went to, and she couldn't seem to locate a locker. Her first period class was missed in the rush to find anything. Sakura came upon the final row of lockers, only to find a single locker, third one in, free. 

Sakura's second period teacher turned out to be a fairly young woman, who looked to be in her late twenties. She was Italian, and had short layered Black hair. The teacher gave her a once over and told her to sit in the back row. Girls in the front row giggled and put on sickly innocent smiles. The teacher frowned at them, and continued her lesson on poetry.

Gym was the third stop of the day, relenting in dodge ball. She changed into her long gym pants, and glanced nervously at the other girls who wore short shorts, and designer shoes. Their hair was pulled up onto the top of their heads, while Sakura's hung loosely. The old and slightly soggy looking Gym teacher grunted the words, "Dodge ball." And a mass scramble for the bright yellow balls began. She retreated to a corner, where she watched the violent yellow injury causes whizzed by. They never played this violently in her old High school, in fact, this was a savage school, haunted by uncivilized children, and herded by older savages, enforcing them into detention and other school punishments. She hated it.

-

Author note- Wow, that was boring, but down worry, It'll get better! You're probably really confused right now, but that's OK all will be clear next chapter. Please review and let me know how I can improve the story!


End file.
